Dangerous Liaisons
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [HinaxKibaxNaru]It's been years of lies, friendship, love and affairs. It's too late to turn back now. It was a fun little game, but what happens when it all comes crashing down. Where do your loyalties lie?
1. Time To Dance

**A/N: This is actually a re-write. Deciding that this story seriously needed to be "brushed up" before I continued it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dangerous Liaison  
**Prologue: _It's Time To Dance_

The stone pathway leading to the home of Inuzuka Kiba was cold and coarse beneath Hyuuga Hinata's pale, bare feet. As another pebble painfully inbedded itself between her tender toes, she silently cursed herself for failing to remember to bring shoes. Under calmer circumstance, she was sure she would have remembered them but unfortunately that was not the case. She had to reach Kiba while the courage to say what she needed to say was still fresh with in her. Tonight was the night she would end their foolish games. The deception had been carrying on for far too long.

Just as her hurried steps rounded the corner and unidentified force thrust her against a nearby tree. She released a small gasp as her back connected with the firm mass. Caught off guard, her alabaster eyes struggled to focus in her dizzied state. Fear began to rise in her stomach as shadows formed in the moonless dark. As she braced herself for a grapple, Kiba's playful face materialized before her.

"I knew you would come tonight," his grin was wide.

Before Hinata could even grasp a coherent thought, the boy's lips were already overlapping her own. His kisses were a delicious mix of intimacy and aggression, that she knew too well. Already her lips were swelling and bruising under his force. Kiba had a dog's sense of possession and dominance, and Hinata was meek by nature. Either way, he tasted too good for her not to submit.

"You've already been with him tonight, haven't you?" Kiba's eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance. "I can smell him all over you."

Hinata had accumulated a lot of courage and strength over the years in her up-hill fight to become a respectable shinobi. She'd overcome things she had never dream possible, like finally revealing to Naruto how she truly felt. Kiba deserved the greater credit of her newly found bravery. With out his support she never would have achieved a thing, but it seemed that she was never able to gain any ground when it came to Kiba. He was too assertive for her to resist. She loved Naruto, there was no doubt about that. So why did she still meet Kiba like this? After all these years? Why couldn't he just let her go?

"Listen," she pulled her lips out from between his, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it," he replied, his voice a raspy pur from the bottom of his throat, as his hand slid up her jacket.

"I really don't want to do this anymore," she whimpered as his teeth grazed a particulary sensitive area a long the base of her neck.

"You are lying again, Hinata," he smiled biting light at her chin. "You forget, I can smell your hormones from here."

"Kiba," she sighed, her voice nothing more than a discordant whisper.

Once again his lips rose to claim hers.

Why was she always his to claim? _Something will never change, will they Hinata? _She thought to herself wryly. Once again couldn't tell him no.

Hinata awoke under the weight of Kiba's masculine arms. He was snoring as usual, but it wasn't one those loud, chacophonic sounds that one would expect. It was kind of cute for what it was. As long as she could remember Kiba had always been adorable while slept, a lot like Naruto. Naruto and Kiba were alike in numerous aspects. Maybe that's how she ended up in all terrible mess. Falling in love with two similar guys, it wasn't that uncommon was it? Then again it was probably just guilt.

Every ounce of happiness in her life she owed to Kiba.

She was so lonely in her days before becoming a genin. Feeling so isolated in her own family, team eight became the family she never had. And Kiba grew into the best friend she had always needed. He and Shino not only taught her to fight, but to believe in herself. She made a promise to herself along time ago that she would grow in both psychical and mental strength. She had reached her goal, but it never would have been without their help.

There were still many times when she second-guessed herself, but she had Kiba to help her through it.

Would it really be alright for her to turn her back on him now? Was he the only left that she was truly afraid of?

With a dry smile, she brushed back a loose strand of russet colored hair away from his tightly shut eyes and back into his unruly thicket of hair. Everything about Kiba was wild right down from his eyes to his attitude. Could she really tame him if she wanted to?

Groaning, she shifted out from under his arms and the bed. The boy moaned in response but settle back into a peaceful sleep. Her passing weight caused the old floorboards to creak and woke the sleeping Akumaru in the corner. The large dog whined and licked her leg before resuming his rest. Hinata patted the overgrown pup on the head and searched for her clothing.

Once outside she felt as if new life had been breathed into her. The night air was brisk and refreshing, she could see small remnants of her breath hanging in a sheet of fog before her face. It was a long, chilly walk home and she desperately needed sleep. She had plans with Naruto in the morning.

She had been living a double life so long that it quickly was wearing her paper thin.

Returning to her room a last, she felt better than she expected. Closing the sliding door behind her, she longed for the warm comforts of her bed. Her dream, however, was briefly lived.

"Where have you been Hinata?"

Hinata's attention shot straight to a pair of seething cerulean eyes. Naruto was sitting stiffly on her bed across the room. What lie would she feed him this time? By the look in his fierce, aquatic eyes he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hinata!"

"Na-Naru," she had reverted back to twelve-years-old again.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Naruto voice was fusion of anger and pain. "Just tell me who it is!"

The raven haired girl was still struggling for a steady breath. She could taste her own sweat and she felt nauseated. The same stirring sickness that always came with this choking panic.

"Explain yourself dammit," the blonde ground out, fighting to remain as rational as possible.

He never expected this of Hinata--sweet, stuttering Hinata. He was confident that she loved him. Then why would she betray him this way?

_Explain?_ Hinata thought, _Is it even possible to explain all of this? To even begin I'd have to go way back...back to when we were still just genin._


	2. Secondary

**A/N: Well I finished the plot sheet today-- 15 chapters total. That's about average for me I guess. Hopefully I will get it finished. I've only managed to complete 4 multichapter stories. Out of all the ones that I've started that's pretty sad. But as long as I stay obsessed with Naruto this should progress nicely. **

**Why are people so suprised about what my story entails. I guess some of you don't understand the term "liaison"- an adulterous affair. Well in the context I'm using it in anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**:WARNING MATURE:**

**"Dangerous Liaisons"**

**Chapter One: Secondary**

Hinata Hyuga was determind to enjoy this day. It was one of the only pleasant and free days she would be allowed for a while. Hinata would not have to succumb to a vigorous training schedule or risk being riduculed and humiliated during the Chuunin exams. Not today at least.

No, today she could roam the village as she pleased enjoying the warm Kohona sun on her back. The town was as lively as ever with mothers scolding rowdy children and merchants haggling with potential buyers in the market place. Hinata smiled at the sights. It wasn't often she had to time to really appreciate the village or its inhabitants.

Passing over one of Kohona's brightly painted red bridges, she began to hum to herself. Not too loudly of course, that would be embarrassing. It was a soft song only made softer by her delicate vocal cords. She faintly remembered her mother singing when she was child. She wished she could remember the name.

A burst of laughter erupted through the town and Hinata instantly recognized its source. Halting in her tracks, she peered over the shoulder of her beige coat at the blonde with a large grin on his face. He was traveling with his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was smiling idly to herself and Sasuke looked as bored as ever. Both ignored Naruto's antics.

Once she and the group were parallel she struggled to call the boy's name.

"N-Nar-Naruto," she could already feel herself sweating.

"Hmm?" Naruto paused. "What is it Hinata?"

Her ivory eyes immediately darted to the ground. Naruto's cheerful azure orbs could be intense at times. No matter what the emotion, Hinata still found them intimidating.

"I-I...I... I I," she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she twirled her lithe fingers in circles.

The fox-like boy eventually shrugged and moved on rejoining his team.

Naruto, who had yet to master the art of subtlety or even whispering clearly said "she's weird" for Hinata and anyone else to hear.

The short haired genin couldn't believe it, she had shamed herself infront of her love interest again. Hinata's lips pouted into a nervous frown. How was she ever going to convince Naruto that she was anything more that a stuttering freak. Why did she get so flustered around him?

Suddenly spending time in the village seemed less appealing. She decided to head home for rest, remembering that she had an early morning of training with Kiba and Shino the next day.

"Come on Hinata you're not even trying!" Kiba shouted, pulling his punch about an inch away from the girl's face.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I'm not feeling well," she spoke so lowly that even Kiba's trained ears had to strain to hear her.

"Your not hurt are you? I told Shino to take it easy on you," Kiba glared at his teammate who was standing casually by a tree.

"No it's not that," she replied shortly.

"Hm?" Kiba's narrow slit pupils studied her curiously. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing..."

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin. He wasn't buying it. It wasn't unlike Hinata to be strange, but he never would have guessed she'd give up during training. Her whole goal was to become stronger and usually she saw their matches out. Even if she did lose everytime.

"Why don't you go take rest over there," he gestured to a clump of trees. "We'll continue in a few minutes."

She nodded meekly and trailed over to the suggested thicket. Kiba scratched the top of Akumaru's head watching her leave. He'd never understand women no matter how much time he spent with them.

"It must be something she ate!" Kiba smiled in triumph at his conclusion.

Shino gave a rare but mocking "hmph".

Kiba reluctantly looked over to his mysterious friend. "You think it's something else?"

"Clueless," was simply stated.

"What does that mean!" It was typical of Shino to be so vague, but it was really starting to piss Kiba off.

Shino's expression remained masked behind his jacket and sunglasses as he turned away in silence.

Kiba glanced over to Hinata relaxing on the grass and back to the retreating bug master. Dropping to the ground and crossing his legs into a short of "thinking position" he thought over the events.

_'Clueless'_

**A/n: I write short chapters. Don't complain. Please please review. **


End file.
